The Day After Tomorrow
by EpicNinjaChan
Summary: The Glee kids are going to New York! Everything seems fine until they get there. What they find will turn their world upside down. CHARACTER DEATH! Warblers present. some violence and bad language. rated T just in case. I've decided to continue this!
1. Chapter 1: Berry's Schedule

**Hey guys this is my new story...It came to me while in the shower and I hope you guys enjoy it...its during season 2 and the pairings will be: Finchel, Klaine, Asian Fusion, Brittany and some others that arn't decided yet. This is a kind of depressing story so I hope you don't mind that... there is character death but thats later on... no spoilers anyways please review and get to reading now  
>Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Glee, Darren Criss or anyone else :(<strong>

Rachel loved everything in her life to be organized. That's why she wakes up every morning at 6:30 sharp. That's why she goes on her exercise bike first thing and works up a sweat for 10 minutes. That's also why she gets seriously pissed off when her phone rings. She grumbles and goes to answer it. Its Kurt, wait, why would Kurt call her, they were archnemisis's. She quickly picked up the phone and held it to her ear.

"Kurt this better be important!" She shouted into the phone agitated. There was a pause on the other end then Kurt and someone else broke into hysterical giggles.  
>"Kurt...Kurt, are you alright?" Rachel asked franticly, wondering why her fellow diva was giggling over the phone. As Rachel thought of reasons why Kurt was giggling at her over the phone and ruining her schedule, Kurt suddenly stopped and she heard him take a deep breath. There was still giggling in the background.<p>

"WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK BABY!" Kurt squealed and Rachel dropped her phone.

They we're going to New York, the place she had always dreamed of living in. Her Broadway dreams seemed closer than ever to coming true. Then she heard Kurt squealing on the other end and scrambled to pick up her phone. She put it to her ear and interrupted Kurt's squeals.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, stop your squealing and answer this question." She paused for dramatic effect and it went silent on the other end, except for that background giggling.  
>"Why are we going to New York? we placed 12th at nationals remember" She asked finally, trying to brush her hair with her left hand and holding the phone in her right hand. Kurt didn't hesitate to answer quickly.<br>"Because Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity both quit, so we get to go to Nationals as the back-ups." He answered and shushed the person giggling. Rachel paused, Vocal Adrenaline quit, what about Sunshine. She had graciously offered her assistance to the girl only to have her team quit. Then she remembered that Kurt had said two teams quit.  
>"Kurt sweetie who's the other team going to Nationals, you said Aural Intensity quit too." She pondered. She heard Kurt laugh on the other end.<br>"You're not gonna believe this." He stated a little breathlessly. "The Warblers will be joining us on our crusade to Nationals. They graciously offered to share a bus since there are currently no planes flying from Lima to New York."

Rachel groaned and rubbed her temples. The Warblers probably wanted to spy. She took in a breath to tell Kurt what a bad idea that was when Mercedes interrupted her.  
>"Hey Rach this is 'Cedes here, just telling you that we leave this afternoon since nationals are in a week." She paused and Rachel's eyes grew wider. "Get packing sister." Then the line went dead.<p>

Rachel was not the type to panic, but this went totally against her schedule. She sat down on her bed and looked at her alarm clock, it read 7:30. She hurriedly pulled out her travel suitcase and a backpack. She yanked open her drawer and started pawing through her clothes, decided which outfits would be New York appropriate. After she had packed all her clothes, she rushed into the bathroom and turned on the water. It was cold she noticed but she put on her best face and stepped into the freezing shower, at least it woke her up. She was out of the shower in 10 minutes feeling refreshed and very cold. After she had thoroughly dried off, gotten dressed and brushed her hair 100 times (that was to distribute the oils evenly), she packed her toiletries in her suitcase and some other necessities went in as well. Once she had closed her bag she rushed to fill her backpack with things to get her through the ride. When she was finished she walked over to her dresser and picked up her gold star necklace that Finn had gotten her as a Christmas present. She undid the clasp slowly and pulled it around her neck. Squeezing it once she let it fall around her neck and after adjusting it she turned again.

"New York here I come." She muttered under her breath and slung her backpack around her shoulders. She dragged her suitcase slowly down the stairs and grabbed her dad's car keys. They were off on vacation to the Caribbean for their honeymoon so she left them a note and dashed outside. The sun glared harshly down at her and she had an odd feeling that it was gonna be a great day. Soon enough she was speeding towards McKinley where Kurt had mentioned that the bus was picking them up. It took a total of 20 minutes to get to the school. As she parked her car she noticed that the bus had already arrived and they were lifting Artie into through the special entrance. She opened the car door slowly and sped up as she saw Finn. She waved and Finn smiled. Then he trotted over, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Hey Rachel, need help with your bags." He asked following her to the back of the car. Rachel nodded and smiled up at him while opening the truck of her car.

"That would be great Finn, thanks." She answered and pointed to the suitcase she had hastily shoved into the back. Finn lifted up easily and waited for her to pick up the backpack.

"I can carry this." She whispered as Finn tried to take the backpack as well. Finn smiled at her again and closed the trunk. She shouldered the backpack and locked her dad's car. Then her and Finn made their way to the bus. Stepping onto the bus she saw that she was the last one here. The New Directions kids were on the left side and the Warblers were on the right, Besides Kurt and Blaine who were sitting next to each other whispering feverently.

"Took you long enough Man-Hands!" she heard Santana shout from the back of the bus. Rachel stuck her nose up into the air and turned to Finn who was putting her suitcase on the top shelf with all the other. He strapped it down by the others and went to sit next to Quinn, who had been glaring at Rachel the whole time. Rachel sniffed a little as Finn looped his arm around her waist.  
>"They deserve each other, I can't let him get in the way of my stardom" She thought to herself as she went and sat across from Blaine and Kurt. They were too absorbed in their conversation to notice she sat down. Then Mr. Schue stepped onto the bus and smiled wide. Rachel thought that Mr. Schue looked better smiling, everyone did.<p>

"Alright New Direction! We must thank the Warblers for letting us share a bus. I'll be your chaperone for this trip and I've decided that during this ride we aren't two glee clubs about to fight for a national championship, but friends getting ready to have the time of their lives." He told them and then clapped his hands.

"Let's get this show on the road" Rachel heard one of the Warblers shout. Mr. Schue nodded and sat down in the seat behind Rachel. She noticed that the piano player that was always in the choir room was also the bus driver. He started the bus silently and then pulled out of the school parking lot. Rachel quickly fastened her seatbelt and leaned over to Kurt and Blaine's seat.

"You two had better put your seatbelts on, this ride could get dangerous." She whispered and leaned back to her own seat. Blaine nodded and fastened Kurt's seatbelt first; causing the latter to blush and then Blaine fastened his own seatbelt. Rachel smiled; she couldn't have her back-ups dying if they got into a car accident. Then she remembered that she hadn't told the others to fasten their seatbelts. Mr. Schue beat her to it though as he stood up.  
>"Everyone fasten your seatbelts, there could be an accident and we don't want you to get hurt." She heard kids grumbling and most of the Warblers already had their seatbelts fastened.<p>

She was sure Santana, Puck, Artie and Brittany weren't listening. They were busy sucking face in the back seat. She turned back to Kurt and Blaine but they were having their own little conversation. Their heads were so close that Rachel thought they were kissing. She could see Kurt's faint blush from her seat and smiled. Better not disturb them. She turned to the window and watched the trees zoom past. She began to practice her vocal warm ups slowly and smiled again. The bus was on the highway and it would be a while till they reached New York. Rachel began to get a little sleepy and she took her pillow out of her backpack. Then she rested it against the window and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2: New York!

**2 updates in a day...I'm on a roll :) anyways the Povs will change from chapter to chapter and now its Kurts Pov. Yay for Bipolar! Blaine lolz. Sue meant to have them walk to New York, its all part of the plan...Chapter 3 wont be up for a while due to the insane amounts of hw I have...it will probably be a Brittany Pov...or Santana  
>Disclaimer: still dont own Glee or Darren Criss...<br>-**

Kurt didn't know when he fell asleep. All he remembered was that he was having a conversation with the most beautiful man he had ever seen, his best friend, about how they were going to spend their first few days in New York. He had remembered suddenly getting a little sleepy and deciding that his friends shoulder looked like a great pillow.

After that he dreamed about him and Blaine in New York, sharing an apartment, eating breakfast together, going on romantic carriage rides, then later on Blaine would get down on one knee and...He was woken up with a shock as his face collided with the blue leather of the seat in front of him. He heard someone yelling and someone else was crying.

He just wanted to go back to sleep. So he leaned over to find that comfortable shoulder again. Only he couldn't find it. Annoyed he opened his eyes slowly to find that they had stopped in a parking lot of a rundown motel. He rubbed his eyes and sat up straight looking around. He realized Brittany was crying and Blaine was arguing with the bus driver.

"What do you mean! WE PAYED FOR THIS BUS!" He shouted. Kurt strained his ears to hear what the driver was saying but he couldn't make out anything except "Sue" and "emergency".

Finally he heard Blaine sigh and walk back over to his seat. Kurt fully expected Blaine to sit back down and be his shoulder pillow again but his friend surprised his by yanking off his seatbelt and pulling his up harshly by the arm. Kurt grimaced but didn't say anything. Blaine looked mad, his eyes were wide and his mouth was curved downwards in a tight frown. Kurt tried to wriggle his arm out of Blaine's grip but Blaine only tightened his hold. Kurt wanted to shout and hit his friend but he was just confused and worried. Then the driver stood up from his seat and turned to look at the group.

"Sue just called and said she needed this bus for her Cheerios, you all have to get out." Kurt saw Mr. Schue and Puck get out of their seats angrily. The driver put his hand up to tell them to stop.

"Look, it's just a 10 minute walk to New York from here and I had the courtesy not to drop you guys off in the woods, it was nice driving you here." He said and cranked open the door. "You all have 5 minutes to get your things and be off the bus. Coach Sylvester doesn't like to be kept waiting." Then the driver sat down again and stared out the window.

Kurt shook his head disbelieving but before he had time to argue he was being dragged forcibly out the bus door by an angry Blaine Anderson. Blaine still hadn't let go of his arm and Kurt was sure it was gonna bruise. 

"Blaine let go! You're hurting me!" he shouted trying to get his arm away. Blaine looked at him slowly then down at his arm. He quickly released it and climbed back onto the bus to get their things. Kurt looked at his arm, yep it was defiantly gonna bruise. The red marks of his friends hand looked angry and they stung. He put his arm behind his back as Blaine came back down the stairs with his suitcases.

"Kurt, why did you bring 3 whole suitcases?" Blaine asked apparently back to normal.

"_Ok so we're gonna pretend that you didn't just flip out in there_" Kurt thought smiling at his friend and took 2 suitcases from him, making sure to hid the growing red mark from him. Blaine hopped back into the bus and got his own suitcase. The others were out shortly afterwards and Brittany had just gotten the Artie out of the bus. Then the driver closed the door and started the engine.

Brittany waved as the bus drove away. Kurt sighed and gripped two of his suitcases in his hands. Blaine had his own suitcase and one of Kurt's, Rachel looked like she was about to have a diva meltdown and Wes looked like his was gonna murder Sue. Suddenly Mr. Schue was in front of the group, his suitcase standing behind him.

"This isn't so bad everyone! New Yorks only ten minutes away and this will give us some exercise!" He smiled though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Awww Hell No, Mr. Schue why don't we call some taxis!" Mercedes shouted from the group. Lauren nodded and Tina pulled out her phone. Rachel stepped forward to stand next to Mr. Schue rolling his hideous pink suitcase behind her.

"I agree with Mr. Schuester! Clearly we are only ten minutes away and on the way we can all warm up our vocals. This is the start of our adventure!" She shouted causing everyone to groan. Kurt turned to Blaine hoping his friend had a better idea but Blaine eyes were lite up the way they did when he was accepting a challenge. He stepped forward.  
>"Come on you guys! This is gonna be so cool!" He shouted and started walking towards the woods on the other side of the parking lot. "I can see the empire state building from here!"<p>

That much was true, Kurt agreed, as he peered into the sky. He could see the faint outline of the building in the distance. But it looked really far away, more than ten minutes away and he couldn't risk his new designer clothes getting dirty in the woods. He started to protest but the others were already following Blaine into the woods. Kurt scowled and followed after them, maybe he could get Blaine alone in the woods and Blaine would finally realize that he loved Kurt as more than a best friend.  
>He picked up the pace until he had caught up with Blaine. Surprisingly Puck was carrying Artie over his shoulder while Artie screamed about his wheelchair. Puck just laughed. Kurt followed his friend through the woods and was careful not to rip his jeans on any surprise branches.<p>

"I'm hungry!" he heard Jeff whine. Kurt sighed and kept following Blaine. He looked up again and saw that the building was getting closer. Jeff had stopped whined so Kurt thought that Nick had gotten him some food. He heard crunching and knew he was correct. He looked at his friend to find that he was staring right back at him, Kurt blushed and looked ahead again. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Blaine was as red as a tomato and that his gaze was focused straight ahead. Puck had gone off ahead, still carrying Artie.

"HEY WE MADE IT!" they heard Puck shout. Kurt blinked a few times and looked at Blaine. Blaine turned to him and smiled. His friend looked extremely happy but Kurt felt there was something else in his gaze, directed towards him, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Suddenly the woods grew thinner and thinner until they broke into the city. Kurt smiled, getting to the city wasn't how he expected but it was still amazing. He looked at Puck who had sat Artie down so he was leaning against a tree. His eyes were wide with fear. Kurt walked in front of him and waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"Puck what's wrong? We're in New York!" Kurt said his tone a little nervous. Puck stared down at him and pointed into the distance.

"Mushroom clouds, Me 'n Artie saw the Mushroom Clouds..." He whimpered. Kurt was about to ask what that meant when he heard a "BOOM!" and then he went flying into Puck, whose back collided painfully against a tree. The edges of Kurt's vision went black and he fought to stay conscious. There was smoke everywhere and he began to cough roughly.

"Blaine..." He whispered and curled his hands into Pucks shirt. He was losing the fight and before he blacked out he slid off of puck and crashed to the floor. Then the lights went out.

**how was that? Reviews keep me going guys...**


	3. Chapter 3: Mushroom Clouds

**Hello everyone. I'm rolling in the third chapter. It was gonna be a Santana Pov but Brittany just snatched the spotlight. I wonder if my Brittany is too confusing for you, if it is I'm sorry and I'll explain things at the bottom of the chapter. Only 1 review, Come on guys I know this story hasn't been up for long up review are like my drugs and alcohol, they excite me and idc if its criticism or praise! Every professional likes reviews –puppy dog eyes-  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Glee no1 would be able to understand Brittany and there would be a spinoff series of the Warblers<strong>

Brittany thought mushrooms were yummy. Whenever she ate them she would start seeing rainbows and everyone looked happy, but giant mushrooms were another thing. They were in the sky for a few moments then they disappeared. She wondered if giants ate those mushrooms, probably not, they looked really gross.

Brittany wished her boyfriend were there to protect her from the ugly looking giant mushroom. She couldn't see anything, there was mushroom dust everywhere. The dust stung her eyes and made her throat hurt.

She couldn't remember anything except that they had been going to nationals and then the giant mushroom sprouted. The giants must have picked it up already because she heard their footsteps and felt them. They made her fly backwards into a bush and the bush had thorns that made her bleed.

Brittany was starting to hate giants.

She laid there in the bush thinking about the giants for a while but then the thorns started to hurt her some more. They ripped her Cheerios uniform and got stuck in her hair. It reminded her of that time when she followed Lord Tubbington outside and she got stuck in a bush. Then she remembered that the bush had caused her to miss school for days. She didn't want to miss nationals because of a stupid bush.

Brittany rolled over and over again until the bush let go of her. She rolled again and ran into someone else. She got into a sitting position and looked at the body. It was her boyfriend. He looked like he was taking a nap; he was drooling all over the place. Brittany smiled as she wiped the drool away.

Her boyfriend was so special, he drove her to all her classes and she was never late, he was a great kisser, he really cared about her, his glasses were really cool and now his drool was red. Brittany wanted to wake him up and tell him that his drool was red but she thought he would get mad at her. Besides the mushroom dust was getting thinner and she thought that he would wake soon. She snuggled up to her boyfriend and just laid there.

Her eyes were really itchy and her throat hurt. She decided that the mushrooms were evil. They wanted to kill her and her friends but she wouldn't let them. She looked at her boyfriend's face and smiled. He looked so peaceful and she guessed that he was very good at sleeping, since he wasn't breathing. She lightly kissed his lips and went back to snuggling his chest.

Everything was silent for a few minutes but Brittany felt that something was missing. She thought for a moment then put her ear to her boyfriend's chest. That's it, there's no thumping in his chest. Santana had told her that if there wasn't any thumping in a person's chest that they wouldn't wake up. Brittany thought that the thumping monster inside her boyfriend's chest was just taking a break. She waited a few more minutes and still couldn't hear the thumping.

Brittany wiggled out of her boyfriend's arms and sat up. The mushroom dust was clearing now and she could see a little farther in the distance. She saw her friends; they were all sleeping like her boyfriend.

Kurt and Puck were sleeping next to each other against a tree. Brittany thought that must be uncomfortable. Quinn was lying on top of Finn and Rachel was lying nearby. The birdies were all laying together in a big huddle and Mercedes was lying with the lead birdy and Sam. Lauren was lying by herself farther from the forest. The only people she couldn't find were Santana and the Asian in the group. She thought they must have flown farther into the woods and fell asleep. She really wanted to find Santana and ask her to wake up her boyfriend. The dust was still making her throat hurt so she couldn't shout.

She decided to go look for her friend and got to her feet. Her foot hurt when she stepped onto it but then she remembered what Coach Sylvester told her.  
><em>Brittany had fallen off the top of the pyramid. She blamed the wind monsters that had pushed her. When she fell she thought of the birds in the sky and how they managed to stay up there without monsters pushing them down. The fall didn't hurt that much, except in her ankle but that was because one of the monsters bit her. Santana had been furious and all the Cheerios looked worried, but Coach Sylvester told her that if she bit her arm it was showing the monsters that she wasn't afraid. The monsters avoided her now.<br>_Brittany bit down hard on her arm and growled. The monster let go of her ankle and ran away. She smiled and then turned towards the woods. It was time to find her best friend. She began to walk into the woods and looked around.

The gnomes and forest creatures had probably hidden her friend from her. Her mom said they liked to play tricks on people in the forest. Brittany could deal with the tricks; she was too smart for them. She had been walking for a while and when she turned back she couldn't see her beautiful boyfriend or friends anymore. She wanted to run back and be with them but she couldn't leave Santana behind so she kept walking farther into the woods.

She had just jumped over a fallen branch when she found the Asians. They were huddled together underneath a huge tree. Brittany wondered if it was safe to talk since the mushroom dust was going away. The boy was crying into the girl's hair and he looked like he needed a hug.

"Hey what's up?" She asked walking over to him and sitting down. He looked up at her with red puffy eyes and blew his nose on his sleeve. Brittany thought that was gross and she wanted to go find Santana. She was about to get up when the boy grabbed her arm.

"It's T-Tina, I thinks she's dead..." the boy mumbled and stared at the girl in his lap. Brittany smiled and put her ear to the girl's chest. She nodded when she heard the thumping monster hard at work.

"She's not sleeping forever she's just taking a nap. Her thumping monster is working really hard." Brittany said looked at the boy again. The boy paused and then put his ear to Tina's chest. After a few seconds he smiled and looked up at Brittany.

"Thank you so much" He sobbed and then looked around anxiously.

"Where is everyone else?" Brittany pointed in the direction she had come from and smiled.

"Follow the path I made, I broke every branch along the way so I wouldn't get lost." She answered him. He smiled again and got up. He then picked up the girl and made his way slowly towards the path Brittany had made. Brittany got up and wondered if the Asians knew where Santana was. She turned to find the male Asian struggling to carry the female along the path.

"Have you seen Santana? I think the woodland creatures hid her somewhere." She shouted and then coughed. The mushroom dust had gotten into her mouth and it tasted icky and dry. As she was coughing she saw the Asian boy jerk his head to the left and he stuttered.

"Santana's right over there..." Then the boy walked away carrying the girl. Brittany was relieved that someone knew where Santana was. She walked towards the place where the Asian had pointed to and she found Santana. Her friend was leaning against a tree coughing. Brittany immediately rushed over to her friend and began to pat her back.

"It's gonna be ok! I'm here now" Brittany smiled and looked down at the coughing girl. Santana looked up and her face lite up. Brittany liked it when her friends were happy.

"Brit?" She asked and then coughed. Brittany nodded and held out her hand. Santana look it right away and Brittany helped her to her feet. She noticed that her friend was having a hard time staying upright so she decided to do what the Asian boy did and pick up her friend. Santana looked frightened for a second but then wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck.

Brittany liked carrying people. It made her feel like she was helping someone get around. Once she made sure Santana wasn't going to fall she made her way back along the path. Santana was still coughing loudly. Brittany thought it was because she had swallowed too much of the mushroom dust. But she didn't ask her friend about it.

Soon enough Brittany saw the outline of her boyfriend's body. The Asian was hunched over him and had his fingers on his neck. She didn't know why though but at least Santana could wake her boyfriend up now. She began to run towards her boyfriend, partly because she wanted to check on him and partly because the monster was nibbling on her ankle again. She made it to the others and put Santana down on the ground beside her boyfriend.

"Hey Santana, I was wondering if you could wake up my boyfriend, his thumping monster is taking a break." Brittany said brushing the hair out of her boyfriend's face. Santana looked up at her then at Artie. She shuffled over and put her ear to his chest. She looked up at Brittany sadly and moved away from her boyfriend. She began to cough and the Asian walked over and patted her back.

"Brit-" Santana began but was interrupted by coughs again. "Arties asleep, by that I mean he won't wake up." She swatted the Asians hand away and got up.

Brittany looked down at her boyfriend. He wasn't getting up; his thumping monster had fallen asleep. She wouldn't be able to kiss him anymore, he wouldn't drive her to class, and she'd never be able to tell him that his drool was red. Suddenly she was surrounded by warmth and looked up to see Santana had hugged her. Brittany slumped into her friends arms and began to cry.

The tears wouldn't stop and she began to get worried that they would flood the place. Santana began to pet her head and she was glad that her friends thumping monster hadn't fallen asleep. After a while the tears wouldn't come anymore and her throat hurt badly. She hugged her friend and then stepped towards her boyfriend.

"When someone falls asleep forever Kurt told me that we should let the ground eat them" Brittany choked out. Santana nodded and pointed at the Asian.

"You, start digging." She commanded and he immediately began digging with his hands. Brittany brushed the hair away from her boyfriend's face again and then got up.

"We should wake everyone else up; they would want to see Artie be eaten too." She whispered so only Santana could hear her.

Santana nodded and they began to check on the others. Brittany smiled a little as she went, everyone else was just napping. She began to shake Kurt and Puck but they just groaned and Kurt grabbed onto Pucks arm. Her dolphin looked like a baby when he was asleep so she just let them rest.

Santana had already checked on everyone else and they were all sleeping too. That was ok; they needed their rest if they were going to win nationals. By the time they got back the Asian had dug a big enough hole and Artie was already down at the bottom of it. Brittany smiled and a single tear rolled down her cheek. He looked so peaceful. Santana had taken a handful of dirt and put it in her hand. She looked down at it.

"San, what am I supposed to do with this dirt?" She asked still looking at it. Santana came back to stand beside her friend, holding her own handful of dirt.

"We throw the dirt onto Artie and say nice things about him." She said and threw the dirt down into the hole. She coughed a little then cleared her throat.

"Wheels, I didn't know you that well but from what Brit's told me you're a great guy. You took good care of my best friend and I can't thank you enough for that." She paused and smiled at Brittany. "Sleep Well" Then Santana looked at the Asian, who had his own handful of dirt. The Asian threw it in and began his own speech.

"Artie, you were a great guy. You had an amazing voice and you were respected by the whole club. I'm sad that you had to go so soon but I hope you're in a better place now." Then the Asian stopped and looked over to Brittany. She thought it was her turn. She stepped closer to the grave and let the dirt slowly pour out of her hand.

"Artie, my beautiful boyfriend. You were there to scare the monsters away for me and because of you I was never late to class. You can still get around even though your legs didn't work and you were the only person in school that didn't call me stupid. I love you Artie but your asleep now and I hope you get a good sleep. Also I just wanted to tell you that your drool is red and you are better than any magic comb." Brittany whispered the last part and turned away from the grave. She heard Santana tell the Asian to cover her boyfriend in his earth blanket and then walked towards her dolphin and Puck. She really just wanted to sleep so as soon as she got towards them she collapsed next to her dolphin, grabbed his hand and shut her eyes, tears flowing down her face.

**Mushrooms: shrooms (the drugs)  
>Mushroom Cloud: the smoke from the bomb<br>Giants Footsteps: sounds of buildings collapsing  
>Mushroom dust: Smoke<br>Drool: Blood (Artie bashed his head into a tree and his brain started bleeding)  
>Thumping Monster: a heart(Santana made it a monster so it was easier for Brit to understand<br>Birdies: Warblers (are a type of bird)  
>Santana and the Asians(Brit doesn't know their names) were tossed farther into the woods by the explosion<br>Brittany basically believes monsters are causing all her pain  
>Gnomes and Forest Creatures: cuz Brittany would believe in they and they are known to be tricksters<br>Asian: Mike  
>Brittany likes babies that is why she likes carrying people<br>Brittany believes everything Santana and Coach Sylvester tell her(the tears causing a flood was created by Sue)  
>Dolphin: Kurt<br>I've heard about a burial tradition where you throw dirt on the casket and give a speech, it sounded like something they would do. Hope you enjoyed reading that story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
>Next: Mike Pov, finding food, someone wakes up, and radiation poisoning grips the club. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Asian

**Only 4 reviews? Come one guys I live off of reviews, they keep me off of drugs(jk I don't do drugs) but I'd appreciate some reviews….anyways…4****th**** chapter yay! I didn't update for a little while because of skool and I had this awesome trip with my friends…but heres a longer chappie to make up for it….Mikes Pov hope u enjoy**

It had been a great morning, Mike thought as he dragged his friends closer together.

He had gotten a great sleep, thanks to some herbal tea his mom prepared. He got to dance in the shower and in his room while getting ready. Best of all, his girlfriend's family had offered to take him to school today.

They had only found out the day before that they were going to nationals and Mike couldn't wait to show off his dance moves. Mr. Schue had said they would practice in the hotel starting a week before the competition. That's why they had to pack early and get a bus on short notice, thank Buddha for Kurt's connections, the Warblers also got a notice that they would be competing in Nationals so they offered to share a bus. In his hurry Mike had only packed a few clothes and a toothbrush, he now regretted that decision.

"Asian, come help me find food in these suitcases!" He heard Santana shout from a pile of stacked suitcases. Mike nodded and rushed over to help her.

He noticed she had split them up by what Glee Club the owner was in. She was rummaging through the Warblers bags and tossing all the snacks in a huge pile. Mike looked over at Santana and cleared his throat so she would notice him.

"Ummm…..Santana do you want me to go through the ND luggage?" He asked nervously looking at the black skull decorated suitcase his girlfriend had brought. Santana got up and turned to him, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Separate the girl's suitcases and Kurt's from the boys. I can handle the girls junk." She stated then began to pack the Warblers clothes back in their bags. Mike sighed and separated the bags. After he had them in two separate piles he zipped open the first suitcase.

It was Pucks, because no-one else would pack that much booze into one suitcase and think that it was unnoticeable. He gingerly lifted each bottle and lined them up besides the snacks. Puck had no food in the suitcase so Mike closed it and went onto the next one. This one looked like it was Finns. The clothes were all thrown together in a jumble alone with a huge bag of Doritos, a container of Pringles and lots of Peeps. Mike smiled and put the food in the pile. He also noticed Finn had a pad of paper, a pencil and a pair of drumsticks. Santana had begun unpacking the girl's suitcases as Mike opened a guitar case. It was Sam's and surprisingly he had a bag of goldfish next to his guitar.

"Jesus how many chocolate bars does Mercedes need?" Santana exclaimed dumping an armful of chocolate bars on the pile. Mike turned and looked at the pile, there were lots of chips and candy but surprisingly there was healthy food too.  
>"The Warblers must've packed all that healthy food, no one in ND would eat that organic stuff." Mike laughed and pulled his own suitcase towards him. He remembered putting Mochi in there to share with his girlfriend.<p>

Sure enough, when he opened his bag, the red-bean Mochi packet looked up at him and begged.  
>"Eatttt meeee~ "It seemed to shout at him and his stomach growled in agreement. Mike was tempted to just take one but then he remembered this food had to keep them alive until they found help, so he quickly put it in the pile and closed his suitcase.<p>

He only had Arties suitcase left, but he didn't want to open it. Artie had been one of his only friends in Glee, sure he loved everyone else and they were like a family but the wheelchair bound boy had actually talked to him and it wasn't to ask to see his abs or to ask his name. Taking a deep breath Mike began to tug the zipper open slowly. He had gotten it half war open when he felt a hand close over his and yank the zipper open.

"Better to get it over with; don't let Brit see his suitcase." Santana sighed, leaning over him  
>"You're already done?" Mike questioned flipping the suitcase over swiftly<br>"Yea, Laurens bag was filled mostly with candy and she only had a few clothes, Kurt had packed a bunch of health conscious foods, Mercedes had an ass load of chocolate bars and everyone else had packed either Lays or Cheetos." Santana huffed and looked down into Arties now open suitcase. She had an unreadable expression on her face so Mike looked down into the suitcase.

There was a picture of Brittany sitting on Arties lap on top of a pile of neatly folded sweater vests. Mike was going to carefully put it to the side but Santana had snatched it up before he could grab it. She looked like she was about to cry. Then, without warning, she hurled the photo into a nearby tree. The glass shattered and the frame cracked. Mike stared at the tree, at Santana, then back at the tree.

"Santana?" He whispered looking up at the girl worriedly. She ignored him and stomped up to the photo. When she got to it she brought her heeled foot down and crushed the remainder of the frame. Mike wondered what had gotten into her and was about to ask when she fell to the floor and began to shout.

"How could he leave Brit like that! She loved him and he….he had to go and die!" She shouted angrily banging her fist against a tree. Mike couldn't understand the rest of her rant because she had begun shouted rapidly in Spanish. He sighed and quickly scanned over Arties suitcase, no food, but he did find some matches and a Taser. Why did Artie have a Taser? Mike asked himself as he zipped the bag closed. Then he pushed it towards the other bags and got up.

"It's going to be ok" Mike said walking over and reaching out his hand to the Devastated Latina. She sniffled and took his hand. He pulled her up and smiled at her. She gave him a half grin back and then released her grip from his hand. She walked towards their friends, who were all lying around in an oval shape. The food pile was off to the right, away from the group but close enough so they didn't have to walk far to get food. Mike looked down at the shattered picture frame and frowned. He leaned over and turned the frame over, the back fell off and the picture fluttered out and onto the ground. Mike picked it up and walked over to the group. Santana was checking everyone's temperatures to make sure they were ok.

"I'm going to put this picture on Arties grave, he would've wanted it." Mike whispered and began to walk towards the grave. He had placed a bunch of rocks around the grave and put a small flower he found in the center. He gripped the photo tightly before placing it next to the flower. Then he walked back to the others.

"Mike, something's wrong with Quinn, she has a high fever and her pulse is weak." Santana called him urgently to the girl in need. He looked down at her, her face was flushed and she was sweating. Mike quickly leaned down and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, she was burning up. He was so worried he almost forgot that the Latina had finally called him by his name, instead of a racist nickname like Asian.

"Did anyone bring medicine?" Mike asked beginning to panic. Santana shook her head fiercely then paused. Her eyes lit up and she rose to her feet. Quinn began to hack loudly and her eyes fluttered open. Mike sighed in relief and sat down next to her. She met his gaze, her eyes bloodshot and glazed over in pain.

"Ma-make itt stop!" She cried tears beginning to flow from her eyes and down her cheeks. Mike looked frantically at the girl and then over at Santana who was rummaging through the suitcases. Quinn clutched his arm and looked pleadingly at him. She coughed and blood splattered his shirt. He tried not to vomit and looked desperately over in Santana's direction. Luckily she had found whatever she was looking for and ran over to the sick girl.

"Quinn I found you some pills, they'll make you feel all better" Santana chirped and shook a bottle of Aspirin in front of her face. Quinn winced at the noise but opened her mouth willingly. Santana opened the bottle and poured 3 into her hand. She placed them in Quinn's hand and waited. Quinn shakily lifted her hand to her mouth and swallowed the pills. Mike stared at her, wondering how she could swallow pills dry.

"Sue forced us to swallow pills dry; she said taking them with water was for pansies." Santana explained and then crouched next to Quinn. The girl had closed her eyes and seemed to be peacefully sleeping, the only thing not normal was that Quinn's whole body was shaking and her face was still flushed.

"Maybe….the others….similar symptoms…" Mike stuttered gazing at his friends and the Warblers all unconscious. Santana nodded and walked over to Kurt and Puck; Mike followed and watched her take everyone else's temperatures. After she was done she looked in the bottle of pills then scanned the group.

"Everyone needs at least 3. I think we have just enough." She muttered and walked over to the pile of food. Mike hadn't noticed it before but there were water bottles in a row next to the booze. She snatched up two water bottles and walked towards Mike. She pushed a water bottle into his chest and then poured about half of the pills into his hand. Then she walked over to the Warblers and sat the nearest one upright so he was leaning on a tree. She yanked his mouth open and put 2 pills into his mouth. Then she poured a little water in and rubbed his throat so he would swallow it.

"I guess I'll give pills to the ND members then." Mike said to himself and walked towards his girlfriend, who was lying on one side of Quinn. Her face was chalk white and she was sweating. He sighed in relief and propped Tina up on his knee. Her head rolled to the side and she was like a dead weight in his arms. Mike pushed the panic to the back of his mind and softly opened her mouth. Her tongue looked dry and was taking on a dark reddish blue tone.

"Tina? I have some medicine; it will make you feel all better!" Mike urged and separated 3 pills from the pile. He placed them in her mouth and slowly poured water in after. Tina swallowed willingly as if half-awake and only choked a little. Once Mike had put her into a comfortable sleeping position he moved on.

Next was Finn, who was lying in between Rachel and Quinn. Mike walked over and luckily the boy was already in a sitting position and his mouth was open as if he was snoring. Mike popped the right amount of pills into the tall boy's mouth and then a bit of water. Finn actually swallowed and opened his mouth again, as if he was asking for more water.

"Finn if you're awake then get up." Mike huffed and held his hand out to the boy. Finns eyes flew open and he whimpered.  
>"But I wanna sleep some more." He whined and crossed his arms looking up at Mike like a stubborn child. Mike frowned and grabbed Finn's arm. Finn squealed and Mike yanked him up.<br>"There's 3 of you. That's so-"Finn paused as his face went green, then he barfed right in front of Mike.  
>"Dude, not cool, that's gross….I think you have something wrong with you…." Mike said looking anywhere but at the puke. Finn blinked and whipped his mouth with his hand.<br>"Nothing's wrong, it's just I thought I saw some people that looked like you, but he was older." Finn looked like he was thinking really hard.  
>"It looked like you dude but, an older version of you….and there was this kid there too that looked like a younger version of you….weird…" Finn struggled to explain. Mike sighed and patted the older boys shoulder.<br>"It's alright dude, I think you just need some sleep." Mike breathed out and straightened his back. Finn quickly fell asleep and the rest of New Directions had no problems. Santana was on the last Warbler and there was a little bit of water left in the bottle. Mike chugged it and looked around.  
>So much for Nationals.<p>

-  
><strong>virtual cookie for anyone tht can guess Finns mutations…n yes they get mutations <strong>

**Anyways hope u enjoyed and idk wat to do for the 5****th**** chappie yet so it will be a little while  
>I'd like to thank my awesome Beta: DrawedSoul~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Mutations and Blood bubbles

**Chapter 5 my dear readers and I hope you're as excited as I amm! This story has more reviews than my other stories which is awesome but its still sad that the most reviews I got were 5…come on you guys I love reviews…and if someone could tell me how to find out if your story is in another person's favorites plz. Also, the plot thickens and the T rating is good now because it's a Santana chapter… anyways if you all skipped these really long authors note then enjoy the reading…and if you didn't please review…**

Santana fought to keep her eyes open and scanned the area. It was pitch black out and she could only make out the outlines of her friends, and the Warblers. Mike and her were the only ones conscious, well the only ones able to do any work. Finn was conscious but he had most likely had a concussion so he couldn't help. Brittany had lost consciousness a little while ago and it killed the Latina girl inside. She hoped none of them ended up like Artie.

After she had rummaged through the bags she had found a watch and a small flashlight in the leader's bag. Currently the light was switched off to save battery and the watch was strapped around her wrist. She had talked the Asian into letting her take the first shift of watching everyone, mostly so she wouldn't have nightmares (so what if she had little nightmares, happened to everyone). They had agreed to six hour shifts and Santana's shift had just begun.

She sighed and got up from her place beside the food pile. Then she walked around and checked everyone's temperatures again. The Aspirin seemed to help them recover but some of them still looked weird. The Asian girl was mumbling in her sleep, Kurt occasionally twitched in his sleep and some of the Warblers felt really cold. She felt her eyes droop and used an old Coach Sylvester technique to wake herself up, she slapped herself, and it worked like a charm. Her eyes began to water and her cheek felt numb but she was awake. She turned on the flashlight and glanced at the watch. It read 11:30 but it was still a little bright out so she didn't need to start a fire. Hopefully it would be Mikes turn went they needed to start one, because she knew nothing about how to make fires.

"Santana?" she heard Finn grumble from next to Kurt. Spinning around she shone the flashlight into his face and he defensively raised his arms against the light.

"What!" she hissed at him shaking slightly as the breeze picked up. Finn looked up at her a worried expression on his face. He was also looking to the left and right of Santana as if there were other people there, weirdo.

"It's Kurt, I woke up a little earlier and rolled over onto him, he's burning up, panting heavily and has big red bubbles growing on his back." Finn explained hurriedly and pulled up his brother's shirt. Santana gasped and almost threw up. Finn was right. There were big red bubbles growing bigger on Kurt's back and the boys breathing was growing heavier with every bubble that grew.

"How did this happen?" Santana growled and examined the injured boys back. The bubbles seemed to grow out of his veins and were made of his blood. Popping them might help if they had a rag or something unusable.

The Latina quickly formulated a plan and marched over to the suitcases, Finn looked confused and checked his brothers temperature.

"Get Mike up….this is important." Santana shouted at him as she looked for Arties suitcase. She found it hidden under all the other suitcases and she quickly tore it open, grabbing a bunch of sweater vests from inside. She closed Arties suitcase and paced back over to Kurt quickly. Finn was shaking Mike awake, screaming in his face. Santana grimaced when she saw that the bubbles were growing bigger. Kurt looked really pale and was losing blood fast so Santana sat down beside him and pulled a razor out of her hair. She positioned it on top of the first bubble and was interrupted by Mike's urgent question.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted as soon as Finn woke him. They both rushed over to see what she was doing and Mike nearly fainted when he saw Kurt's back.

"I'm going to pop the bubbles and stop the blood flow with Arties Sweaters. Why don't you two be useful and check on the others, I need to concentrate." Santana said while biting her lip, she didn't do well with blood but she didn't want Kurt to die. She waited until she heard the boys shuffle away and she took a deep breath.

She slowly pressed the blade down onto the first bubble and it popped immediately, splattering Santana with Kurt's blood. Kurt let out a strangled cry and his eyes shot open. She quickly ripped one of Arties vests and pressed it against the hole she had left.

"Kurt, babe calm down, I have to get rid of the blood bubbles on your back." Santana whispered and began to run her hand soothingly through the boy's soft brown hair. Kurt gulped but didn't say anything, and then he nodded. Then she went onto the next bigger bubble and popped it without difficulty, this one exploded though and the blood managed to get all over Quinn who was lying on the opposite side of their makeshift camp. Kurt screamed loudly and began to shake.

After a while the bubbles got smaller and easier to pop, Kurt screamed less and less until he was just sobbing. Mike and Finn were taking care of the others but she could feel their eyes glance in her direction more than once. Finally Santana had popped the last bubble and Kurt's back was covered in soaked sweater vest pieces, they were soaked red.

"There all done, see that wasn't too hard right?" Santana whispered to the sobbing boy and wiped the razor clean in the grass. Kurt didn't reply he just continued to sob silently. Santana got up and went over to the food pile, she grabbed three water bottles and a granola bar one of the Warblers had brought, then she went back over to Kurt. She tore more of arties sweater vests into strips that she could tie around Kurt's torso and began to remove the blood soaked ones from the boys back.

"Th-ann…k you…" Kurt murmured in between sobs. Santana patted his head gently and scanned his back. There were huge bloody holes from where she had popped the bubbles but the blood flow was slowing down. She opened the first bottle and poured it over Kurt's back. He howled and began to claw at the ground.

"I need to clean your back Hun." Santana said through clenched teeth and began to wipe his back with one of Arties softer sweater vests. Kurt balled his hands into fists and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Santana brushed sweat away from her eyes and focused on wiping all the blood from the boys back. Her hands were red and she could feel Kurt's blood drying on her face but she had bigger things to worry about, namely keeping this boy in front of her from dying of blood loss.

"Santana, we fed everyone and gave them water but they still aren't getting up, it seems they're all unconscious." Mike announced as he walked up on the opposite side of Kurt. Santana nodded still concentrating on wiping away the last of the blood. Kurt's fists were clenched so tight that they looked white. When she had wiped all the blood away she tapped on the boy's forehead. His eyes opened slightly and he let out a shaky sigh.

"Mike, help me get him up so I can tie the bandages around his torso." Santana ordered and began to sit Kurt up. Mike nodded and gently tugged on his arm. As they got him into a sitting position Santana pressed the wet, bloody sweater vest against Kurt's back so the bleeding wouldn't start again. Kurt clenched onto Mike arm and tears leaked out of his eyes.

"w-what happened…? Is Blaine ok?" he asked looked at Mike anxiously. Mike nodded and cleared his throat. Meanwhile Santana was busy wrapping strips of the sweaters around the anxious boy's torso. The strips seemed to be effective and she knotted them tightly so they wouldn't fall.

"Santana, you might wanna be a little gentle….you should see Kurt's face whenever you tightly the strips." Mike whispered before he tried answering Kurt's questions. Santana growled and tightened the last strip then she wiped her forehead again and looked down at her hand. She was covered in blood, fucking blood.

"Answer me!" Kurt ordered and crossed his arms over his chest. His face scrunched up as if he was in pain as he gave Mike his best bitch stare. Santana could smell the metallic of the blood and she quickly reached for a water bottle.

She left Mike to answer Kurt's questions and walked a little ways away from the camp with the water bottle. Then she uncapped it and poured it over her face and hands. She began scrubbing the blood off her face and tried to stop from barfing her breakfast all over the place. The bottle quickly drained and she threw it off into the distance. Then she touched her face, hands and arms, they seemed clean and Santana was awake now so she made her way back to the camp. She noticed that someone had started a small fire in the middle of the area and figured it must have been Mike.

"AN ATOMIC BOMB! HOW ARE WE STILL ALIVE?" She heard Kurt scream at Mike. She smiled a little and went to get a change of clothes since she figured that they were bloody too, luckily her hair hadn't been messed up by the water but her shoes were ruined. She pulled open her suitcase and took out a thong, a push up bra, a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank-top, a purple jean jacket and a pair of black heeled boots. She began to strip and once she had her clothes off she heard someone gasp.

"Kurt doesn't wo-Santana put your clothes on!" She heard Mike stutter. Santana raised her eyebrow and pulled up her thong. She turned and slowly began to hook her bra on.

"Can't handle my sexiness Asian?" She chuckled and shook her hips. She heard Kurt snort but ignored it. She felt someone else staring at her and looked around. It was Finn, who had been checking on Rachel for the fourth time in an hour. It was 1pm now according to Santana's watch. She put her tank-top on quickly and then shimmied into her jeans. Finally she pulled her jacket on and sat down to put on her shoes. Once they were on she got up and walked over to Kurt.

"Kurt you should go to sleep, just don't lie on your back…." Santana informed him and winced as he bitch stared her.

"Why was there an atomic bomb and why were there bloody bubbles on my back?" He growled and tried to stand up. Santana rushed to sit him back down but he tumbled down on his own groaning in pain.

"Once you rest we will tell you…" Mike muttered and walked away to feed the others again. Everyone seemed fine, though unconscious, and the only people they had to bury were the majority of those Warblers. It was gonna be hard explaining to the remaining Warblers and Kurt's future boyfriend that an atomic bomb had blown up their friends. The ceremonies had got like Arties except they had nothing to say.

"I want answers now!" Kurt almost yelled tears beginning to streak down his face. He tried to keep from sobbing and Santana knew it was from a mix of pain and anxiety. She felt like crying too but remained strong for the others. As bile began to collect at the bottom of her throat and tears threaten to spill from her eyes she stepped forward until she was looming over Kurt.

"Look, all we know is that some atomic bombs exploded most of New Directions and the Warblers fainted and Mr. Schue is nowhere to be found." She explained growing irritated. Kurt shook his head fiercely and looked up at her through his tears.

"Wh-whatt about…..Blainnee?" He asked trying to rub the stubborn tears from his face. Santana chuckled and pointed towards Blaine, who was lying on his back unconscious.

"Your boyfriend is right there, don't worry." She snorted and crossed her arms. Kurt scrunched up his face at the word boyfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's with Jeremiah remember, the whole Gap Attack disaster." Kurt muttered under his breath. Santana laughed again and helped the injured boy into a position he could sleep in.

"For all we know Jeremiah's dead and then Frodo's all yours." Santana whispered into his ear and got up. Kurt giggled a little under his breath and closed his eyes.

After she heard his breathing even out, she stretched and turned to Mike. The boy looked horrible; he had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his hair was a mess, not to mention his jeans were ripped in several places. On any other circumstances Santana would have found it sexy but right now she knew she looked just as bad. Neither of them had slept for hours; well days in her case, since she didn't like sleeping often.

"Your shifts over, go to sleep, me and Finn can handle it." Mike breathed out looking at Kurt worriedly. Santana nodded and stumbled towards Brittany, sleep making her steps heavy. Brittany was sleeping peacefully in between Puck and Kurt but since Kurt had moved the space next to her friend was empty. Santana collapsed next to her friend and took her hand. She couldn't help but brush the bangs out of the sleeping girls face.

"_Brittany looks so beautiful asleep, why the fuck is my best friend so hot_." She thought to herself as she stared at her friends face and her expression softened. Maybe everything would be ok; maybe they would all survive and live happily ever after.

In her dreams.

**Yay end of Santana chapter! Pretty gross huh? Blood bubbles on Kurt's back and poor Santana had to pop them, this proves that she has razors in her hair though so I guess that counts for something…anyways please review~  
>Next: Kurt chapter again, more mutations are discovered and people start to wake up, also they decide to find a better shelter in…wait for it…NEW YORK(since they are on the outskirts of the city)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: McKinley?

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm so sorry….I meant to update sooner but time ran away from me and I got an idea for a new story. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's another Kurt chapter yay :) it's to kinda explain why Vocal Adrenaline quit and why sue needed the bus.  
>Disclaimer: I still don't own glee sadly…<br>-**

Kurt blinked his eyes open and yawned, stretching his arms up over his head. Sitting up, he looked around and was immediately confused by his surroundings. He was sitting on an unfamiliar bed in a grey room. There was a dresser to the left side with a tiny cracked mirror hanging above it. Otherwise the room was empty and gave off a vibe.

Kurt leapt off the bed and rushed over to the mirror. What stared back at him almost made him cry. The face staring back didn't look at all like his own. It was lumpy and looked dry. Instead of glaze eyes staring back at him through the glass, tiny button brown took their place. Hours of skin and hair care had gone to waste since the hair he had now was greasy and limp. His breath hitched when he realized who he become.

He had become Dave Karofsky. His worst nightmare had come true. A knock on the door pulled him out of his trance.

"HEY DAVE! GET UP, WE GOT SPRINTS TO RUN!" He heard the person who knocked shout and he gulped. He just hoped that Dave wasn't in his body; that would ruin his day, though his day was already ruined. He shook his head and took a ragged breath, then he walked over and pulled the door open. To his horror Azimio was standing on the other side getting ready to knock away.

"Come on man, you know coach Sylvester doesn't like to be kept waiting." Azimio groaned and began walked down the hallway. Kurt stepped out of his-karofsky's-room and closed the door after him. The hallway he followed Azimio down was the same bland grey color as his room and there were white doors scattered on both sides. The ceiling looked like compacted dirt but Kurt thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him.

"Where are we going anyways?" He asked as Azimio turned left into another similar hallway. Azimio shrugged and kept walking.  
>"I don't know." He paused and turned to Kurt. "The gym dumbass, where coach Sylvester told us all about those atomic bombs and how we were the only remaining humans." Azimio chuckled and turned, then he kept walking. Kurt bit his lip and paced after Azimio, more curious than ever. They turned down another hallway and Kurt could hear Ms. Sylvester screeching through his megaphone at people.<p>

"YOU THINK THIS IS HARD TRY SURVIVING FOR A WEEK IN THE ALASKIAN WILDERNESS NOW THAT'S HARD!" she screeched and Kurt chuckled quietly remembering the many Cheerios practices he had been too. Azimio led him into the gym and Kurt's jaw hung open.

"Close your mouth dude, fly's'll get in there" Azimio laughed and began running with the other kids around the gym. Kurt shut his mouth and ran next to Azimio, still amazed by the gym. It looked exactly like the McKinley, besides the grey walls and dirt ceiling. Kurt breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth as he was running. He noticed Sue had gathered all the Cheerios and Football jocks and brought them here, wherever here was.

"Hey…." He heard someone say behind him. He turned and was face to face with one Jesse St. James. How he got there Kurt didn't know but he felt it had something to do with the fact that most of Vocal Adrenaline was there too. He could see Sunshine running with a bunch of the Cheerios, including Becky.  
>"What do you want Jesse?" He hissed and turned to focus on running. He noticed Azimio had run up to some of the Vocal Adrenaline members and was flirting with them. Kurt sped up until he was behind Azimio and away from Jesse.<p>

"I thought we were friends Dave…there's no need to avoid me." Jesse whispered from beside him. He nearly jumped out of his body. Then he remembered he was inside Karofsky's body and he wasn't himself. He forced himself to slow down and look at Jesse. The boy looked ready for a photo shoot, despite having run laps for a while before he got there; he was wearing skin tight black jeans, a grey tight fitted shirt, a black leather jacket, a black scarf and black calf high boots.

"Sorry I'm just tired." He muttered and brought his pace down further so he was jogging. Jesse remained beside him as they continued around the gym for the 3rd time. Sue continued to scream at kids passing by but luckily skipped them, thought she gave Kurt a strange look, like she knew something was wrong.

"Of course you are it must be hard adjusting to the new schedule." Jesse laughed and adjusted his scarf. Kurt had to admit that it was a fashionable outfit, though a bit out of season. He was about to reply when Sue interrupted him.

"GET OUT OF MY GYMNASIUM, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR WORTHLESS FACES" She shouted into her megaphone. Kurt stopped running and took a deep breath. He saw that Jesse was waiting for him and was grateful that someone would show him what to do next. He rushed towards the door but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find coach Sylvester glaring down at him.

"Meat Pie I need to see you in office stat." She ordered then turned and marched towards her office. Kurt turned to Jesse and pointed to Sue. Jesse nodded understandingly while walking out of the gym. Kurt turned and quickly followed coach Sylvester into her office. Once inside he noticed that it was an exact replica of his office in McKinley.

"You needed to see me Coach?" He asked standing at the door nervously. She nodded and sat down on her chair.

"Sit." She commanded and Kurt quickly sat down in one of the hard metal chairs. She glared at him for a few moments before clearing her throat. She seemed to be looking for any flaws and it was making Kurt a little nervous. He was used to her judging him but he wished he was in his normal body so he could feel a little more confident.  
>"Now meat pie, I've noticed you were talking to that mini Schuester during sprints today and I want you to promise me something." She said while staring straight into his eyes.<br>"What do you want me to promise you ma'am?" He asked nervously and began to twiddle his thumbs. He broke her gaze and began staring at the table intently.  
>"Don't trust him so easily." She muttered and put his chin on her hand, still staring at him. He looked up at her and cocked his head to the side.<br>"Why shouldn't I trust him ma'am?" He asked curious about why Sue hated Jesse. The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. She stood up from her chair and slammed her hands on her desk. She leaned over the table and towards Kurt, he tried not to show fear but the woman was a bit intimidating.  
>"Enough with the ma'am stuff, it makes me feel old." She muttered under her breath. "You shouldn't trust him because he is a mini Schuester and it's never wise to trust curlies or gingers…"<p>

Kurt stifled his laugh and leaned back in his chair. He had to admit Jesse and Mr. Schue looked awfully similar, they both had similar eyes, they both put the wrong hair products in their hair, they both loved singing. He got where Sue found the nickname but he found it ridiculous.

"Ms. Sylvester I'm sorry but that's absurd." He said while staring her straight in the eyes. She leaned back and cracked her neck. She glared at him and Kurt squirmed in his seat.  
>"It's a valid point, if you don't want to listen to my advice Meat Pie then get out of my office, now!" She shouted and pointed at her door. Kurt bolted out of his seat and ran out the door. He ran out of the gym and down the hall. He kept running until he was thoroughly lost. He bit his lip and looked back the way he came, afraid that Coach Sue had followed him to kill him. He was still curious as to where he was exactly and more importantly, why was he in Dave Karofsky's body.<p>

"Dave? I thought you were talking to Sue…" He heard Jesse said softly from behind him. He whipped around and looked at the other boy, he was still wearing the same outfit but his hair was dripping wet.

"I was, but she told me to leave, then I got lost…" He mumbled and shoved his hands in his pocket. He realized that he was wearing a pair of long beige pants, a black shirt, and Karofsky's signature letterman jacket. He hadn't even remembered putting clothes on.

"Oh…..well I'll show you to the dining hall, since it is dinner time anyways." Jesse laughed and walked over to Kurt. He took his hand and dragged him down the hall. Kurt let Jesse drag him towards the lunch room and began to worry about his friends. He desperately hoped that Karofsky wasn't in his body or that this was all a sick vivid dream. He also hope Blaine and the other woke up, but he wanted to be there when they woke up. Maybe sleeping would get him out of this nightmare, or he could pinch himself.

"We're here…..Dave….DAVE WE'RE IN THE LUNCHROOM!" He heard Jesse shout at him and he shook his head. Jesse was waving his hand in front of his face and when he saw he was paying attention he gestured to the huge lunchroom. It was exactly like the McKinley lunchroom except the lunch lady here was a burly woman with a mole on her left cheek.

"Oh… this is exactly like McKinley's lunchroom..." Kurt whispered and walked over to the line. Jesse nodded and took a lunch tray.  
>"Unfortunately." He muttered and asked for a salad. Kurt picked out a decent looking piece of chicken and some vegetables. Jesse looked at his choices disbelievingly before shrugging and leading him over to the Vocal Adrenaline table. He sat down next to Sunshine and Kurt sat next to him. They immediately caught Jesse up on their conversation but ignored Kurt. Normally he would be angry at people ignoring him but today he just wanted to get to Karofsky's room and see if sleeping would turn him back to normal. Lunch was boring and he spent the whole time worrying about New Directions and the Warblers. After he had finished eating he got up and found a trashcan. He dumped out his remaining food and placed the tray on top of the bin. Then he walked towards Azimio, who was hanging with a bunch of Cheerios and some football jocks.<p>

"What's after Dinner guys?" He asked and Azimio snorted. He put his arm around a Cheerios shoulder and walked out of the Cafeteria. Kurt shook his head and grabbed his shoulder. Azimio jerked away and turned to him.

"Down touch me homo!" He snarled and the other guys around him laughed. Kurt glared at him and bit his lip. He was in Karofsky's body, what would Karofsky do. He shoved Azimio back, surprised by his own strength.  
>"What are you talking about dude?" He said and inwardly cringed at his use of the word dude. Azimio glared at him before pushing him back. Kurt stumbled but stayed upright. He stepped forward and raised his fist.<br>"Go hang out with your butt buddy over there and stop spreading your fairy dust everywhere." He sneered and raised his own fist. Kurt slowly lowered his fist and snorted, then he turned and walked towards where Jesse and his friends were talking. He heard Azimio and his friends laugh and leave the Cafeteria. He ignored them stood next to Jesse.

"Hey I was wondering if you could help me find my room…" He murmured and scratched his head. Jesse smiled and nodded. He waved goodbye to his friends and led Kurt out of the lunchroom. He felt sort of glad that the other boy was there because he didn't want to have to follow Azimio everywhere. He also felt a little bad that he was ruining Karofsky's life here even after everything the bully had done to him.

"You should get a map of the bunker if you keep getting lost." Jesse laughed as they turned another hallway. Kurt blinked and shook his head.  
>"Did you just say bunker?" he asked and slowed down. That would explain the dirt ceilings.<br>"Duh, Coach Sylvester called me a few weeks ago to gather all the members of Vocal Adrenaline to put in this bunker." Jesse sighed and turned to Kurt, while crossing his arms over his chest.  
>"Is that why Vocal Adrenaline dropped out of nationals?" He asked and crossed his own arms over his chest.<br>"Yeah, how do you know that?" Jesse asked while raising one of his eyebrows. Kurt gulped and kept a straight face.  
>"I heard it from some of the other members of the Glee club." Kurt lied then shook his head. "Why would Coach Sylvester call you guys here though?" he asked and stared into Jesse's eyes<br>"something about sabotaging New Directions and the Apocalypse." Jesse shrugged and turned, flipping his hair over his shoulder in the process. "Now come on, you want to get to your room right?" He asked and began walking down the hall at a quick pace. Kurt swallowed his next question and hurried to follow Jesse.

Before he knew it they were at his door and he wondered how Jesse could tell the difference since all the doors were white.  
>"Thanks Jesse." He said and opened his door. He waved goodbye to the other boy and shut the door. When he heard that Jesse had gone away he slid to the floor with his back against the door. This day was extremely weird, first he woke up as Dave, then he flew through the day that included being warned by Sue, ruining Dave's "friendship" with Azimio, and learning a lot of new things. So Sue had been the reason for Vocal Adrenaline dropping out, and the reason that New Directions had taken their place.<p>

Did that mean that Sue knew about the bombs, had she planned to get them killed? Kurt swallowed a lump beginning to form in his throat and pushed the thoughts away. He had to focus on getting back to his own body first. He stood up and walked over to the mirror. He was still Dave for now, but he was going to change that.

First he tried hurting himself, he hit his head against the wall to no avail, then he pinched himself multiple times but that only resulted in an angry red mark that hurt. He realized hurting himself wouldn't work so he sat down on the bed and shut his eyes.

"_I'm Kurt Hummel, I was mysteriously placed in Dave Karofsky's body, please bring me back to my own body." _He thought. He repeated that for 10 minutes in his head before giving up. He slammed his head against the pillow and began to count sheep. He could feel himself falling asleep and hoped it brought him back to his own body.

A few minutes later he woke up and was surrounded by darkness. He sat up and felt around, it was still dark; there were no walls and no floor. He seemed to be floating in mid-air. Suddenly he wanted to be back in Dave's body, anything was better than this. He began to shout but no-one seemed to hear him. He ran, in no certain direction, but away from where he now. After a while he stopped and caught his breath. It was still completely dark everywhere and he let out a frustrated sigh. Then he collapsed to the floor and began to cry. He would be trapped in the darkness forever at this rate.  
>-<p>

**Hope you liked it XD and I'd appreciate the reviews…..**

**St. Karofsky! It's my new crack friendship that I've become obsessed with lolololz…..  
>Whoever can guess Kurt's power gets a cookie! Oh and since Jesse is in a Glee Club Azimio assumes his gay, thts why he called Dave(Kurt) a fairy n a homo….<strong>

**I hope I did Sue justice…. :/  
>meat pie is her nickname for Karofsky… I thought it was funny and something she would make up….<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: New Arrangements

**Hey guys, bet you didn't expect this but here it is! A new update! Because I got another review (I fixed the previous chapter, the story didn't change but now it's only one copy of the story). Anyways it's a Mike chapter this time since I decided they needed some new shelter and you get to see New York. Well actually it's just ruins now but they do find shelter ;) now onto the chapter!**

It was about 6pm when Mike decided to wake Santana again. Finn had dozed off a while ago since he still wasn't feeling well. Not that he couldn't handle all his unconscious friends by himself, it was just that he was started to hear things and he wanted back up if something happened. He got up from where he was resting by the food pile; wasting no time getting over to the sleeping Latina.  
>"Santana….Santana?" He said while shaking her shoulders gently. Her eyes fluttered open quickly and she glared at him.<p>

"I was sleeping if you don't mind, Asian." She muttered but got up anyways. Mike straightened his back and looked around. The only ones left were all of ND besides Mr. Schue and about five of the Warblers; they were all still unconscious though. He began checking their temperature; luckily no-one had gotten any worse. Mike was going to tell Santana about the noises he had heard when her shouting filled the air.

"Fucking rats, there's fucking rats in the food pile!" She yelled. Mike whirled around and went to help her with the new problem. As he looked over the food pile he realized she was right. There were about twelve rats, all chewing through their precious food stock. Santana was grabbing them and throwing them into the woods but the animals never seemed to give up. Mike stood there for a second, mouth hanging open in shock.

"HELP ME MIKE! These fucking rats are gonna eat all our food!" Santana shouted at she picked up a huge brown rat and tossed it straight into a tree. "But…they might be…..infected or something?" He stammered as she threw another rat at the same tree.

"Do you want to starve to death?" She exclaimed, still throwing rats away from the food pile. Mike shook his head and looked down at the pile again. He noticed a tiny white rat chewing away at his Mochi, which thoroughly pissed him off. How dare that rat eat what had to keep them alive. He grabbed it by the tail and yanked it into the air. It squealed it protest but he ignored it and threw it as far as he could. It flew over the trees and far away from their precious food stock. They continued throwing rats until they couldn't find any more. After they had finished Santana crumbled to the floor panting heavily. Mike felt fine as he checked over their supplies. Most of it had been eaten but they still had one bag of chips, two bottles of water and all the booze.

"What are we supposed to do now?" He muttered partly to himself.  
>"Starve or find other food." Santana sounds utterly defeated when she muttered those words. Mike nodded and decided to put the little remaining food inside his own suitcase. He began to pace in the middle of the camp beside their now burnt out fire.<p>

"We should find better shelter then worry about the food." He said as he came up with an idea. He ripped open Arties suitcase and pulled out the Taser. He then shoved it into his pocket and motioned for the Latina to stand up.

"Go wake up Finn and you two can guard the camp; I'm going to find better shelter." He ordered her, turning to face the city that never sleeps. He heard her slowly walking towards Finn and he began his journey into the city.  
>"Wait!" He heard behind him and he turned around. He saw Santana standing on the edge of their camp holding a water bottle. "You're gonna need this."<p>

She threw the water bottle at him and he caught it in his hand. "Thanks" He called and turned again, water bottle in hand. He heard her walking away and knew there was no turning back now, so he began his dangerous journey into what had previously been New York.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He had been walking for quite a while now and all he could see was rubble, everywhere. He also saw quite a number of dead bodies, from small children to adults. He had been trying to ignore them and the smell as he looked for good shelter. He turned down another street making sure to drop another rock in the middle of the street so he wouldn't get lost.

As he walked he looked at all the buildings, looking for one that seemed safe. Finally he found a building that showed promise. It was a three story office looking building that didn't seem to be damaged greatly. It was a grey color and had a few windows; well they used to be windows, now they were just holes with broken glass. The door hadn't been completely blown off its hinges which was a good sign. Mike took out the Taser as he slowly approached the building.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He shouted as he opened the door. The echoes of his own voice were the only answer he received. The front room looked like it had been a waiting room for a medical clinic of sorts. There were no dead bodies, which means the store/clinic might have closed.

Mike nodded to himself _"this place looks good so far."_ There was a bunch of comfy looking chairs that weren't too damaged, a desk-which was cluttered with papers-, and glass scattered all over the floor. He'd have to clean up before he got back to tell Santana about this place. There was a door on the opposite wall that looked like it used to be light brown; it was now black and charred.

He stepped lightly across the floor until he reached the door then he slowly opened it and looked inside. It looked like a doctor's office, with one of their special beds in the center. Something about the entire broken doctor's equipment, the smell and the light was creeping him out. He flipped the light switch to no avail while sighing. It wasn't too dark and as he looked around he couldn't find anything dangerous. So he shut the door and decided the front room would be big enough.

Then he remembered that there were three stories but he couldn't find the stairs. He walked outside and saw the stairs on the left side of the building. He decided against going up the stairs as he took a swig of his water bottle. It looked way to dangerous and he didn't want to die out here alone. Before setting off towards the camp he wanted to clean up the room where they would be staying. He set his water bottle and the Taser on one of the chairs and began picking up the big pieces of glass from the ground. He began placing them in a pile outside before he realized he didn't have to and settled for throwing them out the already broken window. After a while the huge glass shards had been picked up and he just needed a broom to get the smaller ones.

Luckily he found a small broom beside the desk and the mess was soon cleaned. He drank the last of the water and threw the bottle down the street; it was too late to be worrying about global warming for now. He picked up the taser again and closed the door behind him. He didn't want to waste any more time so he set off running towards their camp, the rocks he dropped earlier helping him along the way.

Things might actually turn out ok.

**Hope you liked it. This chapter actually took me a bit longer to write since I was distracted by Scrubs (love that show). I'll try to update every week but my schedules a little tight. I am determined to finish this though!**

**Until next time!~**


End file.
